Giving In
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Written at the behest of PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon. Tommy/Maura. Sequel to Beneath This Facade. T for safety.


Maura could feel Frost wavering behind her. A small smile crossed her lips for a mere second, before she heard a small retch.

"I'll be outside," she heard Frost say. Maura giggled, and glanced up at Jane.

"Considering this person has been deceased for over twenty four hours, the smell is relatively mild." Maura looked up at Jane's stunned face, and giggled.

"Of all the things, you've ever said, THAT is the creepiest."

"It is true, Jane. The smell is relatively mild."

Despite herself, Jane giggled. The women laughed, as Maura continued to examine the body. The cause of death was obvious. A large hole in the back of the head, caused by a single gunshot to the forehead.

"Hmm, this is interesting."

"What?" Jane's curiosity had been piqued.

"He has broken ribs."

"That's not caused by a gunshot."

"No. The injuries were in the process of healing. He also has a fracture along the jaw bone, cracked knuckles, and various contusions on his abdomen. He could have possibly been in a fight."

"Maura." Jane knew her tone was severe, but didn't care. "He was in a fight! You think the person he was fighting with, came back for revenge?"

"It is possible, Jane. I can't be sure."

"No, but it's a start, Maura. Thanks." Jane pulled her phone from her belt, and rushed out. Maura shook her head, and returned to examining the body.

"Maura?" Maura looked up and scanned the autopsy room. No-one was present. Confused, Maura went back to her work.

"Maura?"

It was louder. Intimidated, Maura grabbed her phone.

"You there?"

The voice was familiar. Curious, Maura's thumb hovered over the call button.

A figure was behind the plastic strips, that led to the room where the bodies were brought in. Maura saw the figure reach out, and part the strips.

"Tommy?"

"Good, you're here."

"Tommy, you scared me."

"Oh," he paused, worried. "Sorry."

"Don't be..." Maura stopped. "Tommy? How did you get here. It's a restricted zone."

"I have my ways," he told her. His smiled beamed at her, and despite her misgivings she smiled too.

"Not that I don't mind the visit, but why are you here?" Maura asked, slipped her phone into her pocket.

"I had to see you," he blurted out. Maura smiled at him.

"So you broke into the BPD autopsy room, to see me?"

"Err," he considered her. "Sounds about right." Maura chuckled.

"Tommy, you shouldn't be here. Like I said, it is a restricted area. If they find you..."

"Then we'll have to make sure we don't get caught?"

"What..." She was cut off, by Tommy smiling and grabbing her hand. He led her from the room, and they stealthily worked their way out of the building.

**XXXXXXX**

"Want us to pick you up something, Jane?" Frost asked.

Jane shook her head, and grabbed her phone. Dialing Maura's number, she brought the set to her ear. She heard the ring again and again. Her brow furrowed, as Maura allowed the phone to ring.

"You've reached the voice..." Jane angrily ended the call. Turning to Frost and Korsak, who were about to leave, she whistled loudly.

"Where you going?"

"You're not having lunch wit Dr. Isles?" Korsak sounded confused.

"She's not answering. I guess she's caught up with work or doing something."

"There's a new Thai restaurant, around the corner?" Frost suggested.

"I don't like Thai," Korsak said, shooting the idea down. Jane stifled a laugh.

"How about the Italian place?" Frost suggested.

"Had Italian last night," Korsak returned.

"Mexican?"

"Don't really want a burrito."

"They do other things..."

"How about the sandwich shop?" Korsak suggested.

"He finally makes a suggestion!" Frost exulted in fake delight. Jane chuckled, and followed the quarreling duo down to the lobby.

"Tell you what. Why don't we just eat here?" Jane suggested.

Frost and Korsak looked at her. Looking back at each other, they shrugged and made their way into the cafeteria. Jane shook her head in disbelief, and laughed.

**XXXXXXX**

"Tommy, where are we going?" Maura broke out into a trot, as she was being led by Tommy.

"Don't worry. You'll find out in a minute."

Maura struggled to keep up with Tommy. He suddenly slowed to a halt, and looked at a fire escape. He pushed the door open, and led her up the stairs. Reaching the top, Tommy opened the door, and led her out onto the roof. Reaching the edge, Maura could see the front of BPD. Confused, she turned to face him.

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You could have done that in the morgue."

"You said I wasn't supposed to be there," he pointed out, and she giggled.

Tommy reached out and cupped her face. She smiled up at him, as he lent down and kissed her. They slowly broke apart, smiles covering their faces.

"You could have done that in the morgue."

"Didn't want to get caught," he replied. "Besides, the bodies creep me out. Cool, but creepy."

Maura giggled and looked around her. A sad expression washed over her beautiful features.

"Tommy, I told you. It's complicated, and we can't be together."

"Look. I want, need, to be with you."

"Tommy, you have a baby. With Lydia. I don't want TJ to be raised by parents who aren't together. He needs structure and a balanced, continuous home life."

"He could have that with us." Maura smiled sadly at him.

"Tommy..."

"Maura, stop. We can make it work. We can be together, and TJ will still have a good life. You can teach him all the stuff you want."

"Tommy. I'm not his mother..."

"He would still be with Lydia, and then sometimes, with me."

"Tommy. He needs a mother and father, who provide the same structure. Children require a balanced and structured home life, in order to fully..." She was cut off by Tommy's finger on her lips.

"Maura. Lydia and I aren't going to be together. I want to be with you. Lydia and I have worked out a plan. She'll have him for a week, and then I'll have him."

"Tommy..."

"I'm not going to be not with you. I need to be with you."

Maura wavered a little. Her misgivings started to give way to her emotions. He saw a chink in the armor of her resolution. He grinned down at her. Despite herself, she choked out giggled. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

He felt her lithe frame against him, her breath indenting his shirt slightly. He could feel her hands on his back. Sighing contentedly, he relaxed his tense body.

**XXXXXXX**

"Geez, why don't you two get a room," Jane quipped. Frost and Korsak hadn't stopped bickering all through lunch, and continued their latest squabble as they entered the bullpen. They both looked over at her. Stifling a laugh, she looked over at the door, to see Maura and Tommy standing there. Tommy's arm was wrapped around her, and Maura's fingers were interlocked with his. Jane's smile grew wider. Standing up she walked over to them, and pulled them both into a hug. Moments later they broke apart.

"I have to return to work." Maura said, before turning to Tommy. "See you later?"

"Yeah," he grinned at her.

Maura smiled at Jane before leaving. Tommy's gaze followed her, until she turned the corner and out of sight. Jane slammed her fist into his chest.

"Hey? What was that for?"

"You hurt her..." Jane warned.

"Jane! I'm not going to hurt her! Why would I do that?"

"Tommy."

"Jane. I love her. I'm not going to mess it up."

Jane looked up at him. A smile spread over her lips.

"You do, don't you?"

"Yeah. Apart from TJ, I don't love anyone more."

**XXXXXXX**

"Dad, we got any milk?"

"Check the fridge."

"I have!"

"Then we don't."

"TJ! Can you bring me a knife, please?"

"Sure, mom."

TJ, a spitting image of his father at a young age, opened the drawer, and pulled an exquisitely carved table knife from it. He turned and came face to face with Maura. Her ornate, fragile features smiled down at him. Smiling in return, he headed to the table. Handing his mother the knife, TJ sat down. He looked around at the table. He saw his grandmothers, aunt and uncle, and a couple of others, before peering over his mother and seeing his step-father. Laying back on the chair, he looked over at his dad. His dad smiled and winked at him, before looking at Maura.

TJ, while only a teenager, knew what love was.

It was what his dad and Maura had for each other.


End file.
